Everytime We Touch
by xgreenpanda
Summary: Songfic to Cascada's 'Everytime we Touch'. Sakura sees Itachi again after many years and the two share a night together Itasaku. No lemons.


Author's note: Okayy… I had the song 'Everytime We touch by Cascada'stuck in my head for the longest time. Ita/Saku again.

On with the story:

She opened her eyes; it was the dead of night. Where was she? Why was she here?

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

She was lying on a futon, familiar walls surrounding her. Her bubblegum pink hair cascading down her shoulders. Suddenly the memories came back to her. Like a dream, or a nightmare. She could see all the images in her mind, clear as crystal.

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_.

Yes, she knew where she was now. It was his domain. How she had longed to see him again, after all the years apart. She still loved him. He was her only weakness, the only one she would sacrifice anything for. But they couldn't see each other, for she was a top ANBU member, and he, an s-class criminal.

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_.

Then she saw him, standing at the doorway.

"So your awake?" He said, his voice still cold as ever. The tears came rushing back to her eyes. She hated to see herself cry, especially in front of him. He might think she was a weakling, like everyone else. He stepped into the room, and hovered over her. She felt like his eyes were looking into her soul.

_Without you it's hard to survive._

He knelt down, and pushed her back against the futon. Oh, how her skin touching his felt like an angel's kiss, she longed for this for so long.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_.

She kissed him with passion, passion that had been burning inside her for years. This was truly heaven to her.

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

Her hands glided along his body, he was still wearing the akastuki robe, but she could still feel his lean, muscular structure. He felt just like she remembered. Pale skin soft like silk, eyes as red as blood, hair like the night sky. She wanted this moment to last forever.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

His lips traced along her jaw, and he began to plant small kisses on her neck. Her hand grasped his, never wanting to let go. Their fingers twined together.

_Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

He filled the whole in her empty heart that moment, nothing else mattered, just them.

_I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life_.

She still remembered how they met. She was with an ANBU squad on a dangerous mission. Sasuke had been spotted, and Tsunade ordered them to retrieve him. Somehow they got separated, and she was the one to spot him. The old memories of team 7 came rushing back to her. Sasuke seemed to remember her too, for he stopped, and stared at her.

"So you grew back your hair?" He asked. His voice sounded somewhat different. It sent shivers down her spine. He chuckled and dashed away threw the trees.

She landed on the ground, tears rushing down her face. She threw the ANBU mask away, and fell onto her knees. After what seemed like a millennium, a figure approached her. At first she thought it was Sasuke, but realized it was someone else.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

He approached closer, and studied her face. She filled with fear. An s-class criminal, member of Akatsuki, wanted all over the land. She didn't stand a chance. His hand reached out, Sakura expected a blow. It never came. A gentle hand wiped away the tears spilling down the corners of her eyes.

"You mustn't cry like that. People will think your weak."

_They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

He lifted her up to her feet, and she steadied herself. Why was he helping her? Wasn't he suppose to be the blood-thirsty man who murdered his family? Why was be being so kind to her?

_You make me rise when I fall._

She was brought back to the present when he suddenly stopped, and stared at her again. She felt the adrenaline surge through her body.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
__And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

"I… I missed you so much…" Sakura whispered, and pulled him closer.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly…_

It was sunrise, and he got up to leave. Her hand grabbed his, and pulled him back.

"Itachi…" Her eyes filled with pain and want. "Stay with me… please"

"Of course." He smiled a rare smile. Just for her.

_Need you by my side._

Fin

Okay… that was garbage. The song didn't really fit eh? Oh well.

See that nice button down there? You know you want to click it! R&R : )


End file.
